05 maja 1979
Program 1 6.00 TTR, RTSŚ - Język polski, sem. II: A. Mickiewicz - „Pan Tadeusz" 6.30 TTR, RTSŚ - Biologia, sem. II - Płazy i gady 9.00 Studio Sport - retransmisja meczu eliminacyjnego mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej: Polska - Holandia (kolor) 12.45 TTR - Uprawa roślin, sem. IV - Zbiór, konserwacja i przechowywanie paszy z użytków zielonych 13.25 TTR - Hodowla zwierząt, sem. IV - Ocena wartości użytkowej i hodowlanej bydła 14.10 Program dnia 14.15 Radzimy rolnikom (kolor) 14.25 Obiektyw 14.45 Dziennik (kolor) 14.55 Kino najmłodszych - w programie filmy radzieckie (kolor) 15.25 Latarnia Czarnoksięska - na motywach Iwaszkiewicza (kolor) 16.00 Film Latarni Czarnoksięskiej - „Kochankowie z Marony" - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 17.40 Szanujmy wspomnienia - W programie - występy zespołu „No to co" z aktorami teatrów warszawskich (kolor) 18.30 Studio Sport - sprawozdania z meczu I ligi piłkarskiej 19.00 Dobranoc dla najmłodszych (kolor) 19.10 Siódemka 19.30 Wieczór z dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 Na scenie życia - odc. 1 - film obyczajowy prod. TV franc. (kolor) 21.15 Studio Sport - przed XXXII Wyścigiem Pokoju 21.35 „Kankan" - komedia muzyczna Cole Portera (z Katowic) (kolor) 22.10 Dziennik (kolor) 22.25 Studio Sport - sprawozdanie z eliminacji Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej Szwajcaria - NRD Program 2 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Kino TDC - Sekrety Kina oraz „Na skraju puszczy" - „Portfel" i "Stypendium" - film seryjny prod. ang. (kolor) SPOTKAJMY SIĘ RAZ JESZCZE 16.00 Omówienie programu 16.05 Astronomia jutra - program z cyklu: „Tajemnice Kosmosu" (kolor) 16.20 Dookoła Księżyca - program public. (kolor) 16.40 Recital Marcelli - śpiewa piosenkarka Marcella 17.05 Tajemnice Kosmosu - opowieści prof. fr. K. Kordylewskiego 17.10 Ernest Bryll zaprasza... - Zespół „2+1" śpiewa piosenki Ernesta Brylla (kolor) 17.40 Tajemnice Kosmosu 17.55 Tajemnice Atlantydy - felieton o zagadkach naszej planety (kolor) 18.20 „Znaki szczególne" - odc. V pt. „Romans" - film obyczajowy prod. TP (kolor) 19.10 Nasz dzień - magazyn informacyjno-publicystyczny (z Katowic) 19.30 Wieczór z Dziennikiem (kolor) 20.15 SPOTKAJMY SIĘ RAZ JESZCZE (d.c.) 20.20 Spotkanie z balladą - program przypominający najlepsze fragmenty XI i XII Spotkania z balladą (kolor) 21.15 „Rodowód mafii" - odc. V - film historyczno-przygodowy prod. ang. (kolor) 22.05 Pokaż, jak mieszkasz - program publicystyczny (kolor) 22.35 Piramida Hopsa - program rozrywkowy (kolor) BBC1 7.15 Open University 8.30 Closedown 9.00 Camberwick Green 9.15 Scooby Doo 9.35 Champion the Wonder House 10.00 Indoors Outdoors 10.25 Zorro 10.50 Winnetou the Warrior 12.17 Weather - JACK SCOTT 12.20 Grandstand 17.10 News; Weatherman 17.20 Sport/Regional News 17.25 The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Mysteries 18.15 Rolf on Saturday-OK? 18.45 Dad's Army 20.15 The Val Doonican Music Show 21.00 The Rockford Files 21.55 News; Weather 22.00 Match of the Day 23.00 Saturday Night at the Mill 23.50 Weatherman BBC2 7.40 Open University 13.55 Closedown 15.55 Saturday Cinema: That Certain Feeling 17.35 The Sky at Night: Voyager to Jupiter 17.55 Network 18.25 Indoors Outdoors 18.50 Assignment 19.20 News, Sport and Weather 19.35 Grapevine 20.05 Horizon 21.00 The Hollywood Greats 21.50 Don McLean and Friends in Concert 22.40 Rugby Special 23.35 News on 2; Weather 23.40 Midnight Movie: The Hucksters